


Everything They've Ever Wanted

by robin_writes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anti-Trump, Fluff, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Moving In Together, getting married, threat of deportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Gavin's going to be deported. Michael comes up with a solution, but he's already married to Lindsay. So Ryan decides that he'll step up and be Gavin's husband even though they are both crushing on each other hard.





	Everything They've Ever Wanted

Gavin was fucked. The American government weren’t letting him stay. Just because of Donald Trump tightening the rules for visas. He had a month until his visa ran out and he had to move back to England.

Instead of heading into the main office on the Monday morning, Gavin texted Geoff and Burnie asking if he could talk to the both of them in Burnie’s office.

He knocked gently, feeling dejected. “Come on in.” Burnie called and Gavin pushed the door open. Burnie was sitting at his desk, facing the couch where Geoff was sitting.   
“What’s up Gav?” Geoff asked, indicating the space on the couch. But Gavin was too nervous, he wanted to stay standing by the door.  
“I’m getting deported. So I guess I have to quit.” Gavin said quietly.  
“What the hell?” Geoff said.  
“Why?” Burnie was confused.  
“Trump.” Gavin said with a sour look on his face.  
“Oh. How long have you got?” Burnie asked.  
“A month.”  
“We’ll figure this out bud.” Geoff was standing now, he reached his arm around Gavin’s shoulders and hugged him close.  
“How?” Gavin’s voice broke. His whole life was in Austin.   
“We’ll do some research. C’mon. You’re not leaving that easily.” Geoff nodded at Burnie and led Gavin out of the office into the Achievement Hunter room.

No one else was in yet, so Geoff took a seat at his computer and started to google the new visa laws. They were complex, but the way he saw it, America had a surplus of media personalities and filmmakers and Donald Trump is xenophobic. 

The guys started filtering in as Geoff was doing research and Gavin was huddled on his chair. “Hey boi.” Michael sat down next to him.  
“Hi.”  
“You alright?” Michael spun his chair around to face his boi.  
“They’re kicking me out boi.”  
“What?”  
“Trump the piss pot. I’ve got a month until I have to leave.”  
“Fuuckk.” Michael sighed. “I would ask you to marry me if I wasn’t already married to Lindsay. Fuuucccckkkk.”  
“Marriage would work.” Geoff poked his head up above the monitors.  
“What?” Gavin said.  
“Yeah, it would let you stay here. But you’d need to find someone you know pretty well because they immigration officers will ask you a bunch of questions.”  
“You’re talking like it’s a bloody option.” Gavin said.  
“It’s the only one I can find right now.” Geoff countered. Gavin huffed and moved to start working.

Later on, Michael asked if anyone wanted to go out for lunch because their workload was light. Everyone agreed except Gavin and Ryan. Ryan had his lunch in the fridge and Gavin wanted to spend the hour trying to figure out another way to stay in America.

He was reading through a huge article on extending visas under the new rules when Ryan came back into the room and sat down in Michael’s chair. Gavin pulled his eyes away from the screen and looked at Ryan. “Hi Rye, what’s up?” He smiled.  
“You wanna marry me?” He looked nervous.  
“That’s not a proper proposal Ryan. Try again.” Gavin smirked.  
“Gavin, will you marry me?” He asked again, a little flustered.  
“Sure Rye.” Gavin smiled brightly. If anyone else would’ve asked, he would’ve said no. But he always had a crush on the older man. 

Gavin had butterflies at the thought of marrying Ryan, even if it was fake.

“Okay. Should we head to city hall? Or do you want to wait until the guys get back?” Ryan asked, only a little surprised that Gavin had agreed.  
“I’ll leave Geoff a note.” Gavin stood up, slipped his phone in his pocket and wrote out a post-it note on Geoff’s desk. ‘Ryan and I went to get married. Be back soon. Gavy.’

He followed Ryan out to his car. The drive took longer than the ceremony itself. And on the drive back, Gavin could barely breathe. He had everything he’d ever wanted but none of it was real. It was just a favour. A lemon jim jam.

Their phones started to vibrate as they got back to the office. The other hunters were spamming them with texts. “Ready?” Gavin asked.  
“Nope.” Ryan shut the car door and walked into the building anyway.

Geoff was the first one to accost them. “I know I said marriage would work, but did you even think about this before you went off and married Ryan?”  
“Why are you mad about this?” Gavin asked.  
“Because it’s Ryan!” Geoff let Gavin drag him away from where Ryan was standing outside the office.  
“That’s not fair.”  
“You have that stupid crush on him. You’re gonna get hurt Gavin.”  
“That’s my problem to deal with.” Gavin walked away fuming.

Ryan was waiting for him outside the office door. “Is everything okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah, Geoff was just being a nob.”  
“If you’re sure.” Ryan pulled the door open and let Gavin walk through first.

They could tell that everyone else was holding their tongues except Michael who said something as soon as Gavin sat down. “You do realise that you’re gonna have to move in with each other for the home visits.”  
“Oh. Uhh, I do now.” Gavin resigned himself to talking to Ryan about it at the end of the work day.

Gavin hung back, waiting for everyone else to leave. Ryan was usually one of the last ones to leave anyway. “Hey husband.” He said as calmly as he could, taking the seat next to Ryan.  
“Hi.” Ryan turned to smile at him which made Gavin’s butterflies worse.  
“Michael reminded me that we have to move in with each other otherwise the government might think this is a sham marriage to keep me from being deported. Which it totally is, but they shouldn’t know that.”  
“Well, I have a house. You have an apartment. It would make more sense for you to move in with me.” Ryan said as if he had already thought of it.  
“Oh. Sure. If you don’t mind.”  
“If I minded I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me.” Ryan said warmly.

Three days later, Ryan was helping Gavin move his stuff into the older man’s house. Gavin didn’t have a lot, but what he did have was important to him; pictures of him with Dan, his parents and his brother. Ryan had a spare room that Gavin moved into, but right now the Brit was lying on his stomach on Ryan’s bed. 

He was in the process of selling his apartment on his laptop while Ryan sat on the bed watching him. “It’s rude to stare Ryan.” Gavin said feeling awkward.  
“Sorry.” Ryan blushed and moved to pick a book up from his nightstand.  
“Done! There should be viewings in the next few months, but that’s all I can do right now.” Gavin closed his laptop and turned so he was facing Ryan, who definitely was not reading. “You’re still staring.” Gavin said, no malice in his voice.  
“Do you want to order in? I can’t be bothered to cook.” Ryan said.  
“That sounds top.”

After a moment, Ryan started talking again. “Do you think the inspector will know that we aren’t sleeping in the same room? All your stuff is in the guest room and all mine is in here.”  
“Maybe. But we should know when they’re planning to visit so we could move my stuff before then.”  
“Yeah.” He said, but he seemed disappointed with that answer.

Gavin registered his new home address as Ryan’s and soon received a letter confirming the temporary status of his new visa while they interview the couple. He texted Geoff immediately saying he didn’t have to quit. Geoff reminded him that the whole card tower could topple and he would be worse off. Gavin got mad but didn’t reply.

Instead, he knocked on Ryan’s bedroom door. “Yeah?” He heard from inside. Gavin pushed the door open and stepped in. He sat at the foot of Ryan’s bed and looked at Ryan. Gavin’s shoulders shook with silent tears. “Gavin, are you okay?” Ryan scooted closer to him.  
“I don’t know why he’s being like this.” Gavin choked out. There was a rustle of sheets as Ryan moved closer and wrapped Gavin up in his arms.  
“Geoff?”  
“Yeah. I have everything I’ve ever wanted and he keeps telling me that it’s a mistake and that I’m gonna get hurt.” Gavin hiccuped into Ryan’s shoulder. He felt Ryan freeze, muscles tensing.

Gavin desperately wanted to pull away and take it back. He wasn’t sure why he had said it at all but he had. But Ryan wouldn’t let him go. “Ryan.” Gavin looked up into Ryan’s eyes. He wasn’t expecting them to shine back at him, full of love and adoration.  
“I have everything I’ve ever wanted too.” Ryan smiled wetly, eyes beginning to flood with tears.

Filled with bravery, Gavin pushed up and pressed his lips against Ryan’s. Ryan moved his arms up higher, his hand sliding into the back of Gavin’s hair. Gavin moaned against his lips, opening his mouth and allowing Ryan’s tongue in. He tried to move closer, climbing on top of Ryan’s lap. 

When they finally took a breath, they were both smiling, foreheads pressed together. “I was wrong before.” Gavin said.  
“About what?”  
“I thought I had everything I ever wanted before. But now I know I do.” Gavin went in for another kiss, surprising Ryan. They both fell back against the bed, hands moving everywhere as Gavin started to laugh. Ryan flipped them both over and started to pepper his husband with kisses.


End file.
